under_thedomefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Zum Abgrund
Zum Abgrund ist die sechste Episode der zweiten Staffel von Under The Dome. Zusammenfassung Barbie und Sam machen sich auf den Weg, um einen mysteriösen Tunnel zu erkunden und eine Höhle versperrt ihnen anschließend den Rückweg nach Chester's Mill. Indes haben Julia und Big Jim Probleme mit der Elektrizität, da ein Sandsturm über der Stadt wütet. Inhalt Junior geht den geheimen Gang hinter dem Schrank hinunter und Sam folgt seinem Neffen. Zur gleichen Zeit unterhalten sich Julia und Melanie. Julia ist der festen Überzeugung, dass Melanie aus einem bestimmten Grund zurückgeholt wurde. Norrie und Joe geraten in einen riesigen Streit, in dem Joe ihr seine Liebe gesteht, sie jedoch meint, dass sie ihn nicht lieben würde. Daraufhin packt Joe seine Sachen und verschwindet aus Big Jims Haus, da er nun keinen Grund mehr hätte, dort zu leben. Als Big Jim erfährt, dass Julia alle wichtigen Entscheidung von nun an demokratisch fällen will, sucht dieser das Gespräch mit Barbie. Doch dieser macht Big Jim deutlich, dass er immer wieder auf ihn zugegangen ist, während Big Jim Barbie jedes Mal in den Rücken fällt, um selbst besser dazustehen. Dann erhält Barbie eine Nachricht von Rebecca, dass Junior und Sam sich in der Schule befinden, um Lyle zu verfolgen. Kurz darauf schließt Barbie zu den beiden Männern auf. Junior entdeckt dann das Buch seiner Mutter, stolpert dadurch jedoch über einen Draht, woraufhin es eine Explosion gibt, bei der Barbie und Sam von Junior getrennt werden. Rebecca verarztet Junior umgehend, der dann Julia, Melanie und Big Jim berichtet, was passiert ist. Diese haben ein weiteres Problem, denn es scheint ein Sandsturm aufzukommen, Rebecca hat jedoch schon einen Plan. Julia will sich derweil um Barbie und Sam kümmern und erfährt von Junior, dass Lyle scheinbar hinter den 'vier Händen' her ist. Deswegen macht er sich umgehend auf den Weg, um Joe und Norrie zu schützen und Melanie begleitet ihn. Auf dem Weg dorthin erzählt Melanie Junior die Wahrheit über sich. Big Jim hat derweil alle im Restaurant versammelt, damit sie gemeinsam eine Windmühle nach Rebeccas Vorbild bauen und so den Sturm verhindern. Er bekommt jedoch kaum Unterstützung, da die wenigsten ihm noch vertrauen nach der Sache mit dem Virus. Zwischen Junior und Melanie kommt es derweil zu einem intimen Moment, der jedoch von Norrie unterbrochen wird. Dann machen sich alle drei auf die Suche nach Joe. Während Sam und Barbie in den unterirdischen Gängen weiterhin nach Lyle suchen, befragt Barbie ihn zu Angies Tod und seiner Verbindung zu Melanie. Doch dann fällt Barbie in einen Abgrund, kann jedoch von Sam gerettet werden. Die beiden Männer versuchen herauszufinden, wo sie sich befinden und geraten immer wieder aneinander. Joe wird derweil von den anderen gefunden und sie beschließen, gemeinsam nach Antworten zu suchen, warum die vier von der Kuppel ausgewählt wurden. Melanie schlägt vor, dass sie zuerst zum See gehen, wo sie wieder zum Leben erwacht ist. Als die Bedrohung des Sturms immer schlimmer wird, schafft Big Jim es, die anderen zu überzeugen, seinem Plan zu folgen und eine Windmühle zu errichten. Sam öffnet sich derweil ein wenig und erzählt Barbie von dem damaligen Fund des Eis. Seine Schwester hatte durch das Ei extreme Schmerzen, sodass Sam nicht verhindert hat, dass Lyle die Liebe seines Lebens in das Loch gestoßen hat. Während Big Jim und die anderen die Windmühle fertig gestellt und den Sturm so in Zaun gehalten haben, arbeitet Rebecca mit Julia an einer Bombe, um Sam und Barbie zu befreien. Die beiden Frauen sprechen darüber, wie sie durch ihre Entscheidungen nach Chester's Mill gekommen sind, obwohl sie eigentlich nach mehr strebten. Rebecca gesteht, dass sie mit Big Jim gearbeitet hat, da sie dachte, sein Herz wäre am rechten Fleck, gibt jedoch zu, sich geirrt zu haben. Joe, Norrie, Junior und Melanie sind mit dem Boot auf dem See. Als sie ihre Hände verbinden, zeigt sich das kleine Ei am Grund des Sees. Sam und Barbie sprechen derweil über die Fehler, die sie im Leben begangen haben und die Menschen, die sie auf dem Gewissen haben. Sie kommen überein, doch dann sieht Barbie die Wunden an Sams Schulter und glaubt sofort, dass er Angie getötet hat. Sam versucht, Barbie zu verdeutlichen, dass er alle vier Kinder töten muss, damit alles mit der Kuppel ein Ende hat. Zum Schluss will er sich selbst umbringen, damit der Spuk ein Ende hat. Barbie will das jedoch nicht zulassen und schwört, dass er Junior die Wahrheit erzählen wird. Melanie und die anderen haben das Ei mit nach Hause genommen und Norrie entschuldigt sich bei Joe, dass sie ihn so bedrängt hat und ihm keine Zeit nach Angies Tod gegeben hat. Die beiden gestehen sich ihre Liebe, bevor die vier das Ei gemeinsam berühren. Erneut sehen sie die pinken Sterne und das Gebäude, das Junior in seinem Traum gesehen hat. Auch Melanie kennt es, da es in ihrer Heimatstadt steht. Julia und Rebecca zünden die Bombe, als Sam Barbie das Buch übergibt und meint, dass es nun in seiner Verantwortung liegt. Er glaubt, dass Barbie ihn verstehen wird, sobald er all die Menschen, die ihm nahe stehen, sterben sieht. Dann springt Sam in den Abgrund und verschwindet. Julia findet Barbie kurz darauf, der ihr berichtet, was passiert ist. Als alle im Restaurant ihren Erfolg feiern, nutzt Big Jim die Chance, um Julia schlecht zu machen, da sie den ganzen Tag über nur mit Barbie beschäftigt war. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *James "Junior" Rennie *Sam Verdreaux *Joe Mcallister *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Rebecca Pine *Big Jim Rennie *Melanie Cross *Andrea Grinell *Benny Drake Quelle myFanbase